Flower In The Dark
by Savannah-Chan98
Summary: Maxx has never been normal, but when she finds out she's a demigod, her whole world crushes around her. When her mother is killed by Hades, she is determined to stop him. She gets a prophecy and goes with eight other half-bloods on her adventure to save the mysterious flower in the prophecy, and get back at Hades. Takes place 2 years after the Heroes of Olympus Books. OCxNico OCxLe
1. Chapter 1

**By the way, this story takes place 2 years after the Heroes of Olympus series, so older characters will not be in it, because they'll be like...20. **

* * *

I walked through the shop, looking at different boots.

"Find anything?" My mother asked.

"Not yet," I sighed, rolling my eyes.

I'm Maxx. My full name is Maxine Eliza Johnson, but who likes a girly name like that? Maxx suits me just fine.

"Maxx, please hurry. I want to get lunch." Mom begged.

I sighed, grabbing a pair of dark brown leather boots with teal trim. I handed them to my mom for her to check out.

_I don't see why I can't use my old ones._ I thought, looking down at the old faded leather boots I wore. Sure, they were tearing up, but they were well loved.

I walked around some, and sat down on a bench and fiddled with my iPod, pushing my blonde hair behind my ear, my side bangs falling in my face. I looked up and met eyes with two boys. One had sandy blonde hair, electric blue eyes, and the look of a body builder. The other had a messy mop of dark hair and eyes that were nearly black, and his skin was pale. They looked suspicious. As soon as I looked at them, they both turned away. I could feel my eyes turning a dark blue gray just watching them. My eyes change color with my mood, by the way.

_Suspicious…_ I thought.

I sighed. We were picking out back to school clothes. I _hated_ shopping, especially for school. Mostly because I hated school. Let's just say I'd gotten expelled from 8 or 9 school in my 15 years of life. I sighed. More time getting treated like a 13 year old.

The other reason I hated school is the ways I got expelled. When I was in kindergarten, I got in trouble for pushing a kid into the river, even though I didn't lay a hand on him. In fifth grade I got kicked out for destroying art in a museum because I picked up an old sword and learned I was excellent and swordsmanship. In eighth grade I was expelled for making an electrical fire in the science lab worse by pouring water on it. What else do you do? Water fixes everything.

I blamed most of it on my father, who had walked out on us before I was born. I never met him, but for some reason, I could imagine him.

The boys continued to watch me and talk quietly. I saw my mom motion me over, so I got up to go join her when I heard the fire alarms go off. Several people screamed and started running. My mom dashed out of the store, thinking I was behind her. I had just started to follow her when a hand clasped my mouth shut.

I screamed. What else do you expect me to do? Somebody cursed in…was it Ancient Greek? They wrestled me until I was pinned against them, and I heard a male voice in my ear.

"Stay quiet. I don't want there to be an accident." His hot breath hit my face. I was panting fearfully as he led me out the emergency door and pushed me against the brick wall of the store. We were in the back, so nobody was here.

It was the two boys from the store. My eyes flitted between them.

"Who are you?" I snapped.

The blonde boy nodded. "I'm Jason Grace, and this is Nico DiAngelo." Nico nodded to me. "Where's your mom?"

"Do what you want to me but leave her out of the picture. What do you want," I pressed myself against the wall and tried to think of escape plans.

Jason reached out to set a hand comfortingly on my shoulder, but I ducked away from him, my eyes burning with anger. He withdrew his hand and just watched me. "Chill. We just want to talk to her. Trust me."

"I don't trust kidnappers." I growled.

"Maxx!" I heard my mom's voice. "Maxine! Come here now!"

_Great. _I thought. _Just great._

She walked around the corner and saw Jason and Nico. "Excuse me boys, can I help you?"

"Yes, Ms. Johnson, I'm guessing?" Jason raised a brow.

"Yes, what do you need?" My mom asked, her lips in a tight line.

"I'm Jason Grace, and this is Nico DiAngelo, from Camp Half-Blood."

My mom's face drained of color.

"Your daughter Maxine…"

"Maxx," I glared.

"Hush, Maxx," Mom silenced me.

"Maxx, I apologize. Your daughter Maxx is in danger. We need to get her to Camp as soon as possible."

My mother nodded. "Okay, everyone in the truck. We'll need to get home to pack you up."

"Wait, you're sending me away?" I asked. "Why?"

"Honey, you don't understand, it's for your safety…"

"I'm not leaving here!" I snapped.

"You don't get it, Maxx." Nico spoke for the first time. "You're a half-blood. Half human, half Greek god."

* * *

**So how was that? I hope you like it. What is after Maxx, what will happen next? How will she react to being a demigod? Please review and follow/favorite. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

"You're a half-blood. Half human, half Greek god."

I stared at Nico as my world shattered around me and fell into teeny tiny pieces.

"I am officially marking you as insane." I turned to my mom, pleading with my eyes. "Please don't make me go with them!" I begged.

"He's right sweetheart."My mom murmured.

"_What?_" I screeched. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Honey, you don't understand…"

I turned away from her, and she took the sign to shut it.

We pulled in the driveway and they hustled me inside.

My mom rustled around in the closet as I got a duffel bag out and started throwing everything in it. I sighed, knowing there was no hope in staying here. My mom was crying as she pulled down a long object.

She handed it to me. "Your father wanted me to give this to you when you were ready."

I slowly pulled the sword out of its sheath. It was bronze, but had a blue tint to it. It had a wave engraved on the hilt, which was wrapped in firm but worn leather. I gripped it and it felt perfect in my grasp.

I slowly put it back in the sheath and grabbed my bag. I looked at my mom, tears brimming in my eyes, when Nico looked up, a sudden urgency in his eyes.

"Something's watching us." He muttered.

"Run!" Jason called, but it was too late. A large shock of black energy struck the house. Someone screamed. Maybe it was me. I saw an orb encircle Jason, Nico, and me, but just barely miss my mom.

"Mom!" I shouted and tried to run to her, but Jason grabbed my waist and held me back.

"Let me go!" I screamed, feeling hot tears burn down my face as the house fell down around me, only leaving the three of us and my stuff untouched, because we were under the filmy orb of protection.

Once everything was destroyed, the orb disappeared, and Nico crumpled to his knees, breathing heavily. Just then did I realize he saved our lives, but I didn't give it much thought. Jason released me, and I fell to the ground, burying my head in my hands, and cried.

Nico set off to the side still breathing while Jason rubbed my back and whispered to me comfortingly. I didn't understand a word he said though.

I cried for awhile, I have no idea how long. After a little bit though, a voice broke the wordlessness.

"How tragic. A daughter losing her mother because of who she is…"

Jason saw the man before me and jerked me up. I instinctively backed against him as I met the eyes of a pale man with black eyes who bore a similar resemblance to Nico.

"Father," Nico growled.

"Hades," Jason spoke with the same tone of voice.

"You already killed her mother," Nico snarled. "Leave the girl alone." He stepped in front of me protectively.

"Oh, the girl's time hasn't come yet. She'll be there eventually, won't you darling?" Hades grinned.

I turned and walked straight up to him.

"I know gods can't die, but I will get back at you somehow. I promise you that."

Hades grinned. "I'd like to see that. I could melt you right now, but I have bigger matters to attend to. So long." He started to glow.

"Don't look!" Nico shouted, tackling me and covering my eyes.

I saw a flash behind his hands, and then he took his hands off my eyes. I cleared my throat awkwardly, and he awkwardly rolled off of me. "You…you can't look at a god in their true form. It'll burn you up." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um…yeah…" I stood up and dusted off. "What now?"

Nico turned to Jason.

"I say we call Percy and Annabeth. They don't live far from here."

"Wait…what?"


End file.
